Behind blue eyes
by Vampira X
Summary: Songfic sobre os sentimentos de Luke por Annabeth, baseada na música Behind blue eyes do The Who. Acontece entre A Batalha do Labirinto e O Último Olimpiano.


**Não fui eu que tive essa ideia, um amigo disse que a música combinava com Luke e eu corri pra escrever. mas eu escrevi a fic. Quanto ao personagem, eu não sou Rick Riordan. Baseada na música Behind blue eyes, The Who.**

* * *

><p>Aquele era só mas um sonho. Luke ouvia Annabeth dizer que ele não tinha mais salvação. E embora ele soubesse disso, não esperava que ela soubesse. Ela sabia que era tarde demais. Mas ela não sabia o quanto era difícil pra ele.<p>

_No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man,_

_To be the sad man, behind blue eyes_

_No one knows what it's like, to be hated_

_To be fated, to telling only lies_

_(Ninguém sabe como é, ser o homem mau,_

_Ser o homem triste, por trás dos olhos tristes_

_E ninguém sabe como é, ser odiado,_

_Ser destinado, a contar só mentiras...__)_

__Ele quis para Annabeth que sentia muito, e que se pudesse, ele mudaria tudo. Mas não podia, e não gritou. Ele queria dizer a ela que a amava, mas não disse. E então ela repete as palavras, como se contasse pra alguém o quanto desprezava-o.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance, that's never free_

_(Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios_

_Quanto minha consciência parece ser_

_Passo horas, de pura solidão_

_Meu amor é a vingança que nunca é livre)_

Luke queria vingança. Essa vingança o fez esquecer de sua família, do amor, mas só por alguns momentos. Então Annabeth aparece de novo no sonho. "Eu te odeio, Luke. Eu te odeio por que se esqueceu de mim. Você não se importou comigo quando eu estava morrendo!"

O sonho mudou de novo. Um monstro, qualquer que fosse, o atacava. Derrubou-o com facilidade. A aparência do monstro era horrenda, mas seus olhos.. aqueles olhos. Aqueles olhos cinzentos, pelos quais ele faria tudo.. Aí ele atacou o monstro. Não seria vencido, não mais uma vez. Puxou sua espada, e logo o monstro se tornou pó; Annabeth era a culpada por tudo aquilo, ela não quis salvá-lo, ela desistiu.

_No one knows what it's like, to feel these feelings_

_Like I do, and I blame you_

_No one bites back as hard, on their anger_

_None of my pain or woe, can show through_

_(Ninguém sabe como é, sentir estes sentimentos_

_Como eu sinto, e eu culpo você_

_Ninguém ferroa tão ferozmente, em sua ira_

_Nenhuma das minhas aflições ou dores.. podem transparecer)_

__Luke amava Annabeth. Annabeth não amava Luke. Mas ela deveria, ele fez tudo por ela... Ou talvez não tenha feito. Talvez Luke tenha falhado ao protegê-la, quem sabe ela não estivesse agora ao seu lado? Mas Annabeth não o amava. Não de verdade, e Luke sabia disso. Por mais que doesse, ele sabia.

_When my fist clenches, crack it open_

_Before I use it and lose my cool_

_When I smile, tell me some bad news_

_Before I laugh and act like a fool_

_And if I swallow anything evil_

_Put your finger down my throat_

_And if I shiver, please give me your blanket_

_Keep me warm, let me wear your coat_

_(Quando meus punhos cerrarem, abra-os até quebrar..._

_Antes que eu os use e perca a calma._

_Quando eu sorrir, me dê algumas notícias ruins..._

_Antes que eu sorria e aja como um tolo._

__

_E se eu beber de algo maligno;_

_Enfie seu dedo na minha garganta._

_E se eu tremer me dê seu cobertor;_

_Me mantenha aquecido, deixe-me usar seu casaco.)_

__Luke queria estar com Annabeth, queria pedir desculpas a ela.. Queria se sentir protegido, como quando fugiam juntos. Fazer com que ela não o odiasse, fazer com que confiasse nele mais uma vez. Mas isso nunca aconteceria. Annabeth tinha um coração puro. E pessoas puras não entende como é ser mau.

_No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man_

_To be the sad man, behind blue eyes_

__(___Ninguém sabe como é, ser o homem mau_

_Ser o homem triste, por trás dos olhos tristes)_

* * *

><em><em>**Não é como se eu tivesse gostado da história, mas peço que mandem reviews.**


End file.
